percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Wingless Angel-Chapter 20
Wingless Angel-Chapter 20 'Chris P.O.V ' I rode mainly in silence. Theresa's eyes were always on the road, the sun had already gone down, night had fallen. Silena had already fallen asleep, her head on Mike's lap. Mike as well was sleeping. "You should get so rest too." Theresa said. "I'm fine, you should be the one getting rest. I know you didn't get a good sleep last night." I said. "Well I can't exactly do that, since I'm the only one who can drive." She said matter-at-factly. "True." Awkward silence soon followed. I never had this problem with Theresa before. I knew very well that she liked me, and I admit, I kind of like her as well, it's just well. It's not fair for her, I'm immortal, I won't age, it's not fair for me either. "Let's just find a motel or something. We all need our rest." I said. "Yeah that's a good idea." Theresa said. We eventually found a motel and rented a room. Unfortunately there were only two beds. I carried Silena, to the room. She never liked to be woken up. I remembered the time I had to carry her back to Olympus when she fell asleep when we sneaked out. It was exactly like that now. I set her on the bed and let her sleep. Me, Theresa and Mike ended up sitting on the sofa and watching TV. "It's weird when your watching Tv, and your blind. You can only hear the sounds, but you can't see the acting." Mike said. "Yeah, it must weird." I said, then sat up straight, I realized there was regret in his voice. "Hey Mike." "Yeah Chris?" "It's not your fault." Mike kept quiet. "Don't say that. I'm just a bother to you guys now." "No your not." To my surprise, Theresa interrupted and said. "Christopher is our combat specialist. Silena is the concerned one. Your the brains of the group, plus your the one with the most sense." I saw her shoot a look at me at the last two words. "Yeah." I scowled at Theresa. "We need you Mike." Mike didn't say anything. For a while we sat in silence, then Mike said. "I'm going to bed, I'm sharing the bed with Silena. So you both may decide who and many are sleeping on the other one." He then walked away. My cheeks felt hot. Somehow I knew he was trying to imply that me and Theresa will have to share the bed. And from the look on her face, I knew she was thinking the same thing. Again we sat in awkward silence. "Well there's one more bed and well there's too of us-" "What?!" She said, well more screamed. "Us? Sleeping on the same bed?! I-I-" Her face turned bright red. I could feel my face turning red too. "I didn't say that! I just meant we should decide who sleeps in the bed." "Well.. there's nothing wrong with both of us sleeping on the bed." I looked at her with disbelief. She blushed even more and corrected herself. "No-No! I don't mean-" She held her face in her hands. "I mean it would be more comfortable if we sleep on a bed than on the floor." "So you want me to sleep on the bed with you?" I asked. "Yes-I mean No! I mean you can sleep on the bed with you want to. You can't fight with a stiff neck right?" She laughed nervously. "You can sleep on the bed." I said. She looked at me, was it me or did I see disappointment in her eyes? "You sure?" "Yeah, I got the sofa. I can sleep here." "Uhmm okay." "You sound disappointed." I said just to tease her. "No! I don't!" Her face turned bright red again, I laughed. She stood up and stomped her foot. "I'm going to bed! Goodnight!" She exclaimed and stormed off. I laughed and laid on the sofa. "I have to stop doing that. Giving her hints that I like her is not good for her. It just makes it harder to let go." I sighed. I turned off the Tv closed my eyes and went to sleep. Wingless Angel Main Page <-----Previous Chapter [[Wingless Angel-Chapter 21|Next Chapter----->]] Archie:Being normal is overrated 09:41, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page